Mobster and Loveboy
by ponponandlovechild
Summary: Smutty as hell! Read at night only with all doors closes and be under the blankets.


_**To our future duck empire, we would like to say thank you for supporting our based on a true story story. We love everyduck of you. Please enjoy this story. We poured out hearts, souls, brain, and our seriously mad typing skillz into this.**_

* * *

A man of power and money, Lawrence Exeter was alleged to be the leading boss of the Sicilian Mafia in Canada. The climax of this man's life has subdued and he is now trying to keep sly in the city of Hollywood.

In his days as the big boss, he only loved one woman, the giver of his son, Lawrence Exeter Jr. His son is the only connection he has to his wife; he keeps his son safe and protected. He doesn't want another mafia boss to _corrupt_ the economic and political standards of Canada.

After Junior was born and finally allowed to leave the hospital. He swore to try to connect with Junior as much as possible and to give him a parental figure. So he decided that the best way to bond was to go to a theme park but after that day he realized that his son is too much for an old mafia boss. So he sent his son to private school.

But that's what he wanted his son to think because being a mafia boss he knew that connections never fade, and people will always be out for him. To protect his dear son, he had to put up a front and show remorse so that his son doesn't get hurt.

In later years of Junior's life, he was sent to military school on request of his dad. Junior feels distance from his father and feels that his father is _neglecting_ him as a person.

Meanwhile, Lawrence is enjoying his cadillac and white wine on a sunday cruise through the lovely neighborhood. He was heading toward the downtown area and realized that there was a girl chasing his car. He drove faster to see if she would trip and fall, but she didn't; She just ran out of breath. When he got downtown, there were two men standing by the entrance of the strip club. He knew _them._ He saw their _eyes_ and knew he was in _trouble_. Lawrence took a sharp turn with his cadillac, white wine in his right hand, he then realized that the wine was about to spill onto his new car. He wasn't looking at the road and he then proceeded to smash his car into a lamppost. The men outside the strip club were still in pursuit, so he made his escape by jumping and utilising those _mafia skills_ , and ran for his life.

He had a good sunday run like any other day. When he neared his house, he realized that the girl from before was still there. He stood there astonished, so, she took his checkbook out and wrote herself a _25,000_ dollar check. She laughed and said, "Lel, kek. Bai. 420 blaze it? more like 420 praise it!" Then she turned on her heel and left.

In the time being, Junior was studying his whole heart out to get the attention of his dad. "If I can get into a really good school. Maybe my dad will acknowledge me?" he whispered in a hushed manner to himself as he studied. He studied p

profusely and after 6 years he got into Stanford at the age of 18.

After getting mugged by a girl, Lawrence Sr. realized that the United States was too hardcore for him and left for France. He spend his days looking at dogs taking dumps outside his hotel room. He didn't enjoy it much but it was better than a strange girl stealing his checkbook. At least now, he could eat crepes with escargots filling. After spending 3 years in France, he finally decided to explore his surroundings so he went out to venture.

Lawrence passed at least 14 dogs in the 3 meters that he walked, and stepped in 4 dumps. He was having a literally "crappy" day and he felt down in the "dumps". To cheer himself up, he went to a florist shop. It was a small shop like most retailers in France. The shop had flamboyant decoration and was filled with bright colors and pollen. As the door opened with a jingle, he bought him himself a 76 dollar bouquet and left. He forgot to say "Thank you" on his way out.

After a few more months of watching dogs poop, he realized that he was done with France and decided to head back to the U.S. But he couldn't leave without one more visit to the florist.

The presence of his son had eluded him while in France. Sitting on plane back to the U.S., made him think. He finally remembered. His son.

On his 12 hour flight, he soon forgot about his son and realized he had no house to come home to. Since he left the U.S. so quickly and out of fright of that girl, he forgot about bills and taxes. But this wasn't a problem, he had connections to this smooth over and to start over, Lawrence bought another house. Since he was in France for so long, the presence of the culture rubbed off on him so he chose a renaissance themed house.

He bought his decorations at a sale at Big Lots! in October. At the sale, he noticed a familiar figure standing in line. It was his son. His heart stopped and his face lost color. He hasn't seen his son for 15 years. His stomachs flips as he sees the resemblance of his son in him and his one love. He couldn't bear to face his son. How could his son even want to see a man that has never been there for him? With shame and disgust like a dog with a tail between his legs after it's done something it wasn't supposed to do. He rushed out of Big Lots! as fast as he could. The big mafia boss was feeling down and took a trip to the lake where he found a ice cream steamboat.

As he enters the boat, there was a beggar lady on the left side of the ice cream parlor. The lady walks up to him, "you wanna buy' some diamonds?", her voice screeched as she raised her pruney hands to show him the diamonds. "One, those ain't real." Lawrence sassed, "And two, if they were real, why are you begging?" he rolled his eyes and wrote her a check. He took the diamonds the chucked them off the boat as he headed towards the ice cream parlor. He took a seat. "One vanilla. Now." he sassed again.

As Lawrence licked his ice cream he began to ponder what junior has been doing all this time. He could see that his son has grown a lot with out him. He felt left out and realized that's probably how Junior was feeling his entire life. He swore another promise to try his hardest now to bond with his son but it's too late, he thought as he licked his last ice cream drop. Like most things in his life, Lawrence fixed things with money. He felt compelled to fix his family problem with the same solution. He knew he shouldn't, and he knew that the best thing to do is sit down and talk to his son but he was a coward. Holding his ice cream cone with a blue face, the ice cream man approached him and asked,"Want another one?". "Yes" Lawrence replied dismissively, as a thought popped up his head. "Two hundred thousand dollars would be enough right?", the words spilled out as he unconsciously wrote a check and sent it by pigeon.

Junior was sitting in front of Big Lots! eating ice cream as a crazy pigeon came crashing down on him. He choked on his ice cream as the pigeon flew away. And dainty pulled out a soggy check from his ice cream on the ground. "It was from dad", a small whisper left his lips. He didn't feel better that his dad sent him a check. He didn't want a check. He wanted his dad. He stared at the check and his cheeks began to puff as his eyes become wet.

Lawrence didn't like the look of his house anymore and wanted to stay in someplace new so he doesn't get bored of the U.S. and leave. He stayed in the hotel and was looking through the window, a boy with a dog were on a walk, the boy took a dump which reminded him of France. He cringed, shivered and shooked. He knew he was missing something, he started to walk around and it came to him, he was missing flowers. He called the florist in France to ship him some flowers.

Lawrence realized that he hasn't gone downtown in a long while, he wanted to visit all the shops and stores that he missed in France. Going to spending money made him feel happy, but deep inside he knew that he was just trying to forget about his son.

Another year has passed and Lawrence is on his sunday morning run, this time the man chasing him was an old acquaintance that he owed money to for bailing him out of prison in the year of '95 in the west coast of Italy. But since Lawrence hasn't been on his morning run in a while he was out of shape and Tony captured him. Tony took his checkbook and wrote himself a check. This happened twice in the month.

He was feeling inadequate about his running skills so he bought himself some flowers at the French florist. This time he asked her for daisies. When they came, he plucked the petals. "He loves me". One petal. "He loves me not." Another petal. "He loves me" And another...He spent a few days in the vulnerable state.

Since Lawrence was in this vulnerable state people from all parts of the mafia started stealing from him. Even Junior's Wife. Lawrence tired to get a lawyer to help him solve all these stealing incidents from happening, the lawyer didn't help.

Even though, Lawrence was never there for Junior, Junior still loved him so he wanted to protect anyone from ever stealing from his dad again. So Junior stole his dad's money and burnt it with himself at the stake.

Lawrence tried to save his son but to no avail. He died.

* * *

 _ **TWIN DRILLS AND I LIKE THE BOOTY HAVE LEFT THE BUILDING.**_


End file.
